Troupe Movement
by suzie2b
Summary: Famous last words – "We have an idea how things work and won't cause you any trouble."


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Troupe Movement**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **When Troy and Moffitt reported to Captain Boggs' office, they were expecting a new assignment. What they weren't expecting was to have to play babysitter to a comedy troupe from the states.**

 **Troy looked the ragtag group over as he said to the captain, "Let me get this straight, sir. You want us to escort this bunch out into the desert to entertain our guys in some of the outlying camps?"**

 **Captain Boggs nodded. "Yes, sergeant, that's exactly what I want you to do. Orders from Command I'm afraid." He handed a list of three camps and their locations to Troy. "These are the camps you're going to take them to."**

 **Moffitt looked over Troy's shoulder at the list. "Isn't this a rather dangerous affair, captain? All of these camps are behind enemy lines."**

 **One of the entertainers stepped forward with his hand out. "Hi there. My name's Earl Jackson. I'm in charge of this little troupe." Troy shook his hand as he continued, "We were with a USO group doing shows in Japan and Italy. We have an idea how things work and won't cause you any trouble."**

 **Moffitt shook Earl's hand and asked, "Why did you leave the USO to come out here?"**

" **They asked for volunteers. The powers that be decided that some of the troops out here needed to be cheered up a bit, but they didn't want to bring the entire show to the desert."**

 **Troy sighed and looked at Captain Boggs. "Sir, wouldn't they be safer traveling in a column with more protection than two 50 caliber machine guns?"**

 **The captain said, "Command feels you and your men can move them in and out of these areas faster and with less chance of being noticed then if they traveled with an armed convoy."**

 **########################**

 **The next morning found Troy and Moffitt explaining their latest assignment to Hitch and Tully over breakfast.**

 **Troy said, "Okay, we have a week to pull this off. We're going to the 12** **th** **Infantry first. They're the furthest out. Then the 62** **nd** **Armored Battalion and the 8** **th** **Infantry last."**

 **Moffitt explained, "We'll have to push them as quickly as we can. It will take a day and a half to get to the 12** **th** **. They're doing one show there and one for the 8** **th** **. Because of the size of the 62** **nd** **they've agreed to do two shows in one afternoon."**

" **We're expected to have them back here within seven days so they can head back to the states."**

 **Charley had been sitting quietly next to Tully with her coffee and toast. She finally asked, "Isn't this all kind of dangerous for them? I mean, they're civilians…"**

 **Tully smiled. "So are you."**

" **Yeah, but I've at least had some kind of training. They're entertainers. Tully and I went to their show last night. I bet not one of them has ever been where there's been any real fighting or even handled a gun before."**

 **Hitch said, "She's got a point. Those USO shows are usually pretty well protected and don't get too close to the action."**

 **Troy finished his coffee. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Command wants us to do this … so we do it. Are the jeeps ready?" When Hitch and Tully nodded, he said, "We'd better get going then."**

 **In the motor pool, they found the troupe waiting with their truck loaded and ready to go. Earl grinned and asked, "Is this the rest of your team, Sergeant Troy?"**

" **Yes it is. Mark Hitchcock and Tully Pettigrew."**

" **Let me introduce you to the group here." Earl put his arm around the woman next to him. "My wife, Janet. Fire eater extraordinaire and a damn good singer." He pointed to the next two and said, "Edward and Norma Walker. Brother and sister acrobats and jugglers. Then there's Albert Pine. One of the best magicians on the circuit. And the one on the end is our emcee and comedian Wayne Howard. I'm Earl … or when I'm in character…" His voice became high-pitched and feminine. "Earline the female impersonating clown."**

 **Norma, a very statuesque woman with long red hair looked at petite Charley and asked pointedly, "Is this little person coming along with us?"**

 **Charley gave the other woman one of her sweetest smiles. One of those that doesn't show in her eyes. "Nope, I have work to do right here." She and Tully quickly kissed and she said quietly, "Gotta go. See you when you get back. Love you. Be careful."**

 **Tully smiled. "Love you too."**

 **As Charley walked away, Norma sidled up to Tully and put a hand on his chest. She was nearly tall enough to look him in the eye. "Is she a girlfriend?"**

 **Tully's expression was unreadable. "Nope…" Norma smiled seductively and he said, "She's my wife."**

 **For a split second Norma was taken aback and Edward said, "Back off, sis. Not every GI is yours for the taking."**

 **She kept at it though, moving closer to lean against Tully's chest. "I sincerely doubt that you're married to her. Explain how that's possible out here."**

 **Tully took a step back, forcing her to catch her balance or fall. "I don't reckon I'm obligated to explain my personal life to you, Miss Walker."**

 **Finally Earl said, "All right, Norma. Let's not cause a scene. We have to spend a week with these guys as our only protection."**

 **In a huff, Norma turned and walked to the truck.**

 **Earl smiled apologetically. "She's not used to being told 'no'."**

 **Troy put his hands on his hips and frowned. "Well, you'd better keep her on a short leash. We're here to do a job. It's dangerous out there and none of us needs the distraction."**

" **Right. We'll definitely keep an eye on her."**

" **Okay, let's get going."**

 **Earl and the rest of the troupe loaded themselves into their truck as the four soldiers headed for their jeeps.**

 **Troy caught Tully by the arm and asked quietly, "You going to be okay with this?"**

 **Tully smiled. "Don't worry, sarge. Even if I were single, that Norma character just isn't my type."**

 **########################**

 **That first night, after everyone had bedded down and was asleep except Tully, who was on sentry duty, Norma slid silently out of the back of the truck. She looked around until she saw him in the moonlight slowly walking the perimeter of the camp. She'd decided she had to have him. Especially since he didn't appear interested in her.**

 **Tully heard a twig snap behind him. If it were Troy, Moffitt, or Hitch, they would have announced themselves. He stopped and swung around in one fluid movement, his machine gun leveled to kill. When he saw who it was, he pulled the gun up and said in a low, angry voice, "Dang it, Miss Walker! Are you wanting to get yourself shot? Don't** _ **ever**_ **sneak up behind one of us like that!"**

 **Norma put a pout on her face and sashayed up to him and whispered close to his face, "I thought you might like a little company."**

 **Tully frowned and turned to resume his rounds. "No, Miss Walker. I don't want any company." Norma fell into step next to him and he said without looking at her, "You really need to go back to the truck."**

 **Out of the corner of his eye Tully saw Albert striding towards them. When he got close enough, Albert said, "Norma! What are you doing out here?"**

" **I couldn't sleep. I saw the good private out here all alone and thought maybe I would keep him company for a while."**

 **Albert blocked her way and said, "You've been warned about this! You're to stay away from the sergeant's men when they're working!"**

 **Moffitt woke up at the sound of voices and joined them with a stern look. "Everything all right, Tully?"**

" **Well, I'm trying to do my job here. Miss Walker isn't making that too easy."**

 **Albert said, "I'm sorry. I woke up and noticed Norma wasn't in the truck. I found her out here annoying Private Pettigrew."**

 **Norma said indignantly, "I was not annoying him." She looked at Tully. "Tell them I wasn't annoying you."**

 **Tully looked at Moffitt, who said louder than he meant to, "Enough! Albert, take Norma back to the truck and stay there until you smell coffee in the morning."**

 **Albert nodded and grabbed Norma by the arm. All the way back to the truck she complained loudly. By the time they'd both climbed inside, the entire camp was awake.**

 **Troy and Hitch joined their teammates and Troy asked, "What was that all about?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "Apparently, Norma felt that Tully needed a little company while on watch."**

 **Tully said, "I told her to go back to the truck, but she wouldn't listen."**

 **Troy shook his head and sighed. "This is going to be a long week."**

 **##################**

 **The next day the group made it to where the 12** **th** **was camped before noon without incident. The troupe unpacked and set up for their show. Luckily there were plenty of young men available to help them and occupy Norma Walker.**

 **Hitch and Tully were hanging back watching the activities when Hitch said with a grin, "Bet you're glad Norma is too busy at the moment to give you any attention."**

 **Tully sighed. "That's for sure. I have no idea why she's trying so hard. I told her I'm married."**

" **Well, Earl did say that she doesn't like to take 'no' for an answer."**

" **After last night I'm not sure what to think. I've never met a woman that's so pushy … demanding. You're single. Maybe we can shift her 'affections' to you for the duration of this little outing."**

 **Hitch chuckled. "To be honest, I have no interest in women like her. They tend to want more than they give back. Are you going to the show later?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "Charley and I saw it back at base. Don't really think it's going to change any."**

 **The show went on as scheduled and the men of the 12** **th** **Infantry obviously enjoyed it. As Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully readied the jeeps and truck for the next day, they could hear the cheering, laughter, and whistles of the crowd as the show went on. Then there was thunderous applause at the end.**

 **Moffitt put the map bag away and said, "I saw the show before we left. Can't say it's bad, but I can't say it's as good as all that either."**

 **Troy grinned. "It's entertainment that's breaking up the monotony of being a soldier." He looked at Hitch and Tully. "You two about done there?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "All set."**

" **Good. Let's go get some dinner."**

 **At the mess tent, they managed to get their food and get seated before the after show crowd started to file in. It was good to see the men smiling and happy, even if it was only until the next firefight.**

 **It wasn't too long before Earl and his troupe walked in. Men fawned over Janet and Norma, and of course the two women played it up.**

 **As the tables began to fill up, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully ate and talked. Then Moffitt and Tully were pushed apart as Norma crowded in between them. She smiled and said, "Good evening, Tully. Did you see the show?"**

 **Tully didn't look at her as he answered, "Saw it with my wife before we left base. Once is plenty."**

 **At the mention of the "other woman," Norma frowned, but quickly recovered to wind her arm around Tully's as she said, "How can you eat that? I'm not even sure it's food."**

 **Tully carefully pulled his arm free, but said nothing. Hitch swallowed and said, "Actually, this isn't too bad. We've certainly had worse."**

 **Norma ignored him, put her arm around Tully, and laid her head on his shoulder. "How about we go for a little stroll? Maybe we can find a nice quiet place…"**

 **Tully dropped his fork onto the tray and stood up. Troy said, "Finish your food, Tully."**

" **Sorry, sarge, I've lost my appetite." With that he took his tray, dumped the remainder of his dinner in the trash, and left the tray at the cleaning station as he walked out.**

 **Norma started to stand up to follow, but Earl grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down. "Why do you persist with this, Norma? He's married and obviously has no interest in you."**

 **She glared up at him and pulled out of his grip to stand. "Oh, he has interest all right. He just doesn't know it yet." Then she hurried out to follow Tully.**

 **Earl looked at Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch. "I'm really sorry about this, fellas. I've never seen her this bad."**

 **Hitch smiled. "Don't worry. Tully got a head start on her and if he doesn't want to be found, she won't find him."**

 **Troy wasn't amused as he stared at Earl. "I don't like it when any of my men don't get a decent meal. If she doesn't back off, I'm going to tie her up when she's not on stage, you got that?"**

 **Earl suggested, "Maybe we could borrow a couple of guys to stand guard outside our tent tonight. That way Norma won't be able to get out to bother anyone."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch found Tully sitting on the ground between some crates behind the supply tent. "There you are. Been looking for you. He sat down next to his friend. "You okay?"**

 **Tully didn't look at him as he said, "If I kill her, will you help me bury the body?"**

" **Sure. What are friends for?" Hitch handed him a sandwich and an apple. "Here. You didn't get to eat much and Troy wanted to make sure you got something."**

 **Tully took the offering. "Thanks. I am hungry." He unwrapped the sandwich as he said, "What am I gonna do, Hitch? I'm afraid to close my eyes tonight because** _ **she**_ **might be there when I open them."**

" **Troy and Moffitt are arranging to have a couple of guards stationed at the tent that Earl's people are using. Norma won't be able to stalk you tonight and we'll all be able to get some sleep."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning Tully had skipped breakfast because the troupe was in the mess tent. Troy waited for Moffitt to finish his food, then sent him to find the private to make sure he ate something. "…If you have to, make it an order. I can't have him skipping meals because of this."**

 **Moffitt found Tully in the motor pool, sitting on the hood of his jeep, eating from a box of K-Rations. He leaned against the jeep with a smile. "Good morning. We missed you at breakfast."**

 **Tully sighed. "When I saw that Norma was in the mess tent, I decided I couldn't stomach trying to eat with her hanging all over me."**

" **I don't blame you, but Troy and I are concerned about you skipping meals because of what's happening."**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "I know. That's why I'm out here having ham and eggs out of a can."**

 **Moffitt said, "Not much, but better than nothing. At least you were able to get uninterrupted sleep last night. I guess we'll have to use the guard technique again tonight."**

 **Tully slid off the hood to throw his trash away. "I really appreciate you and Troy doing this for me. I don't think I would've slept a wink if you didn't."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "Actually, it was Earl's idea. He's getting a little fed up with Norma's actions himself."**

 **Tully tossed the trash in the nearest receptacle and rejoined Moffitt as Troy and Hitch, along with Earl's troupe walked into the motor pool.**

 **Troy and Hitch stopped when they got to Moffitt and Tully while the rest headed for the truck. Norma stared at Tully with a smile as she slowed and said, "Good morning, Tully. Sleep well?"**

 **Edward grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him. "Come on, Norma. We gotta get moving."**

 **Troy shook his head, then looked at Moffitt. "Breakfast?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "He was eating a K-Ration breakfast when I found him."**

 **Tully said, "Sorry, sarge. I know I shouldn't skip eating, but…**

 **Troy cut him off, "I understand, Tully. At least you ate something. We're gonna get through this together."**

" **Thanks … but I'll tell ya, right now I'd sure rather be in a firefight with Captain Dietrich's men then here on this assignment."**

 **##################**

 **They pushed through the morning, making a slight detour around a German scout column. They pulled into the 62** **nd** **Armored Battalion's camp at noon, a full hour later than scheduled.**

 **Again there was more than enough help setting things set up, and as soon as he and Hitch had taken care of the jeeps and truck, Tully made himself scarce. When he heard the first of the two shows begin, he went to the mess tent for something to eat. He found Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch there. Tully smiled as he sat down with his tray. "Checking up on me?"**

 **They all smiled back and Troy said, "Just thinking along the same lines. We were hungry."**

 **Tully took a bite of his macaroni and cheese, then asked, "How much time is there between shows?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "According to Earl, two hours. Are you making plans?"**

" **Want to make sure I'm nowhere around when Norma's not on stage."**

 **Hitch offered, "Instead of hiding behind supply or somewhere else, why don't we go to our tent. If she does show up, I can head her off and tell her you're not around."**

 **Tully nodded. "Thanks. Maybe we can get some poker in."**

 **Later, just before the second show, they heard a familiar voice outside the tent's flap. "Tully? Are you home?"**

 **Tully ducked behind a cot as far from the door as possible while Hitch stepped out and said with a smile, "Oh, hi, Norma. Tully's not here."**

 **She glared at him. "And you probably wouldn't tell me if he was here, would you?"**

" **No, probably not."**

 **Norma turned and stomped away, her feet throwing up sand as she went.**

 **Hitch chuckled as he stepped back inside and Tully whispered, "Is she gone?"**

" **Yep."**

 **When they heard the second show start, Hitch and Tully took the opportunity to stretch their legs. They ended up at the show, standing at the very back of the crowd, just as emcee and jokester Wayne Howard announced "the best magician in North Africa" Albert Pine.**

 **Hitch and Tully watched for a few minutes, then Hitch said, "I thought about being a magician once when I was about thirteen."**

 **Tully grinned at the thought of his friend dressed in a top hat and cape. "What changed your mind?"**

" **Nobody would let me saw them in half."**

 **Dinner was late. When the troupe was in their tent for the night and under guard, Troy and Moffitt picked up the two privates to go to the mess tent.**

 **##################**

 **The next morning, Tully made the mistake of trying to get a hot breakfast with Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch. Edward and Norma walked in just as they sat down with their trays.**

 **Tully started to get up and Troy stopped him with a stern, "Sit. Eat."**

 **Norma walked up behind Tully and began to rub her hands over his shoulders and back. "Where've you been, Tully. I've missed you."**

 **He tensed at her touch and growled, "Please get your hands off me, Miss Walker."**

 **Norma kneaded his shoulders. "Oh, did someone get up on the wrong side of the cot this morning?"**

 **Moffitt looked up at her with an angry frown. "Miss Walker, he asked you politely to remove your hands. I don't think you want him to ask you again."**

 **Norma glared at the sergeant as Edward grabbed her arm. "Sorry, guys. We're running a bit late this morning. I'll take care of her."**

 **As he dragged his sister away, Troy said, "See that you do!" He looked at Tully. "Hang in there. It's almost over."**

 **It was going to take longer than planned to get to the 8** **th** **Infantry. They spent the morning dodging German patrols and was finally able to take a break for lunch hidden among a group of boulders. Troy had sent Tully up to keep a look out with a K-Ration box and canteen in hopes that Norma wouldn't bother him.**

 **While the others were eating and having some friendly conversation, Norma managed to sneak off to where she'd seen Tully climb up on the boulders. She could just see him staring out at the desert as he ate his lunch.**

 **Just as she raised a foot to start the climb up, a voice said, "Leave him alone, Norma!" She turned and saw Janet standing behind her. "We've all had enough of your antics!"**

 **Norma hissed, "I want him! And I don't like being refused!"**

" **He's married, you twit! Can't you see he's not interested?"**

 **With that, Norma lunged at Janet and the fight was on. Earl grabbed his wife and Troy grabbed Norma. He handed her off to Edward and said, "That's enough!" He pointed at Norma and said, "If you don't leave Private Pettigrew alone, I'll personally handcuff you to one of these jeeps!"**

 **Tully looked down at the group and said, "Sarge, there's a German patrol coming our way. A few miles out."**

" **All right, let's pick up this mess and get out of here."**

 **They weren't able to make it to their destination before dark. The show would have to wait until the next day.**

 **The first lieutenant in charge of the 8** **th** **wouldn't allow the guards Troy requested even after he and Moffitt explained the situation.**

 **As they walked out of the first lieutenant's tent, Moffitt said, "How are we going to handle this, Troy?"**

" **Well, first I'm going to find a set of handcuffs."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning, after breakfast, the stage was set up. Earl and his people put on their makeup, got into their costumes, and prepared for their performance. As they walked from their tent toward the stage, Norma whispered something to Edward and trotted off.**

 **Earl turned and asked, "Where's she going?"**

 **Edward replied with a shrug, "Same as always. She won't go on unless her bladder's empty. She'll meet us there."**

 **Janet whispered to her husband, "But she's already done that. I saw her go into the latrine as I came out only a few minutes ago."**

 **Earl frowned, but said nothing.**

 **Hitch was topping off the truck's gas tank while Tully took care of the jeeps when they heard a couple of wolf whistles. When they turned to look, they saw Norma marching through the motor pool. She stopped in front of Tully and said angrily, "I don't get you."**

 **Tully shifted the matchstick around in his mouth. "Feeling's mutual."**

" **I've tried to get your attention. I've tried to get you to want me."**

" **It would easier on both of us if you'd just quit tryin'."**

 **Norma glowered. "But why?"**

 **Tully looked at her and shook his head. "I think it's been mentioned before. I'm married … and I'm very happy in my marriage. I don't need or want anything from you."**

 **Hitch was watching the exchange when he saw Norma pull a knife out that she'd hidden in her sleeve. He started running when she slashed at Tully.**

 **The move was quick, but Tully managed to deflect the blade before it hit his midsection. However, it did slash his forearm. Tully grabbed Norma's wrist and twisted it until she screamed with pain and dropped the knife. He let go of her and she fell to her knees sobbing.**

 **Hitch was at Tully's side in a heartbeat, but it was all over. He hollered at one of the men in the motor pool to go for help. Then Hitch got Tully seated on the hood of the jeep and grabbed rope and a med kit.**

 **When Troy and Moffitt arrived on the scene, they found Norma tied to the back of the jeep and Hitch putting pressure on Tully's wound. Troy demanded, "What the hell happened?"**

 **Hitch frowned and said, "Norma attacked Tully with a knife. If he hadn't been paying attention, she would've got him in the gut."**

 **Earl and the others showed up at a run. He said, "We just heard what happened. We were waiting for her to get back from the latrine so we could start the show."**

 **Troy asked, "How's it look, Hitch?"**

" **The bleeding's stopped, but he's going to need stitches."**

" **Okay, take him to medical. Moffitt and I will take care of Miss Walker."**

 **Not wanting to disappoint the troops, the show went on, but without one of their acrobats. And later, when they left for Ras Tanura, Norma was handcuffed to the 50 caliber's gun mount in the back of Troy and Hitch's jeep.**

 **##################**

 **As Charley walked into the motor pool to see if the jeeps were back, she saw two MPs helping Norma out of one of them. She wondered what had happened and started quickly towards them. She saw Norma's lips move as she stared at Tully, who was leaning on the jeep with his hands in his pockets a few feet away. Before anyone could stop her, Norma took a few steps, grabbed Tully's face, and kiss him hard on the lips. When the woman backed away, it was obvious he hadn't reciprocated. As Charley got closer, she saw Tully wipe his mouth with his sleeve. Norma slapped him hard across the face.**

 **Everyone was watching as Tully stood stoically, silently, staring back at Norma as the MPs got the matter under control.**

 **Charley stopped next to Tully and said, "Excuse me, Miss Walker?"**

 **Norma glared at her. "What do want?"**

 **Charley smiled sweetly, her eyes dark and dangerous. "My husband is too much of a gentlemen to hit a woman … even if she does deserve it. So, allow me…" Without holding back she slapped Norma across the face.**

 **The woman gasped as her head snapped sideways and her hand immediately went to her face. When she looked at her finger, there was blood on it from the corner of her mouth. "How dare you … you harlot!"**

 **Tully smiled. "You're lucky it wasn't her right cross."**

 **Norma lunged for Charley, but the MPs quickly grabbed and handcuffed the struggling woman. One said, "I thought we could take you in without the cuffs, but obviously you aren't willing to play nice."**

 **Norma tried to kick Charley, who simply grabbed her ankle and foot, then twisted it, causing Norma to cry out as she lost her balance. The MPs chose to let go of her and let her land hard on her butt.**

 **Tully announced proudly, "I taught her that move."**

 **Then the MPs hauled Norma to her feet and into a waiting jeep to transport her to jail. As they drove off, she howled for her brother, who had turned his back.**

 **Earl and his troupe stepped over to Troy and his men. Earl said, "I'm really very sorry about everything that's happened. We all are."**

 **Edward said, "I always thought she might be a little mental, but I never envisioned she might do something like this." He looked at Tully. "Sorry about the arm."**

 **Tully said, "Don't worry about it. I've had worse."**

 **Earl said, "Well, we'd better head for the airport. I'm going to let the USO handle whatever needs to be done about Norma. You all take care."**

 **As the truck drove away, Charley realized what Edward and Tully had said. She pulled Tully's jacket sleeve up on the right side, then the left, where she saw the bandage. "What happened?"**

 **Hitch grinned as Charley stood staring up at her husband. "Go on. I'll get the jeeps in for service."**

 **He, Troy, and Moffitt watched as Tully put his uninjured arm around his wife and smiled as he said, "Let's go home and I'll tell you all about it."**

 **Then Charley said, "Wait a minute. Did she call me a harlot? She did, didn't she?"**

 **Tully kissed her on the top of the head. "Don't worry about it. We'll never see her again."**

" **I'm not a harlot, am I?"**

" **Of course not."**

 **Charley sighed as if disappointed. "Well, shoot! For a minute I thought I was going to have to find out what the going rate is."**

 **Tully raised his eyebrows. "Hey, hold on a second!"**

 **Charley grinned mischievously. "Can you imagine how much I could make off you in a week?"**


End file.
